Noone Writes Edwin on Royai Day
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: Summary: Just a little something I thought people might enjoy. :  Edward obviously doesn't celebrate Edwin Day!


No-one Writes Edwin on Royai Day

Summary: Just a little something I thought people might enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Aye, 'tis true that this doesn't be mine. Enjoy!**

**This is for Maddie-chan!**

Edward Elric stood upon the roof of Winry's home- _no, my home now,_ he thought to himself. He was gazing upon the quiet fields and meadows of Resembool, secretly reveling in the silent tranquility. He breathed in the country air, and the mixed smells of hay, oil and the sweet, but not unusual, scent of an apple pie coming out of the oven.

It was about ten o'clock in the morning, and the older Elric was waiting for his brother to return from his two-year long expedition in Xing. He could distantly see the train station, and would know instantly when the train would stop and his brother would be home.

"Mrow?" A voice came out from behind him all of a sudden, and he jumped involuntarily. Unfortunately for him- _and that damn cat_- he literally leapt in surprise, and fell off of the roof.

He free-fell for what felt like a minute, but could have only been about five seconds, and landed in a heap in the long grass around the yellow-sided house. Cursing loudly to himself, he stood up, and shook himself off. _Good thing I never did get around to cutting that grass._

"EDWARD ELRIC! Exactly WHAT are you doing?" A voice yelled from inside the house. He groaned.

"I- I'm just sitting here in the grass, what does it look like I'm doing?" He yelled back to his wife, and immediately regretted it.

"Well, get back in here and clean yourself up! Al and Mei will be here any minute!" Winry called back to him, and, grudgingly, he stood up and followed her instructions. The cat was sitting innocently in the hallway. Edward vowed to never get another cat for Alphonse.

"Mei's coming too?" He asked her, going into the kitchen, where his beautiful wife stood, hair in a ponytail, and wearing an apron.

"Yes. Now get going! Quickly!" She said, her back to him. He ignored her, and walked towards her, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her softly on the back of her neck. She melted for a moment, and almost- _almost_- turned around to kiss him properly. Almost.

"It's not working, Elric. Go and get changed. You've got dirt all over you." Winry told him, but there was a slight laugh in her voice as she did so.

"What, you have eyes in the back of your head now?" He muttered as he exited the small room slowly.

"Yes. Most woman do. And don't make me tell you again." She said, turning back to the apricot pie she was making to go with the apple.

Edward trudged upstairs and washed his face, before going to change into his black pants and top. Unfortunately, the pants were a little too short. He didn't care- in fact, it meant that he had grown over the last two years- and wore them anyway. He gazed surreptitiously out of the window- and gave a short bark of delight.

"Winry! Winry, they're here! He called out as he raced back down the stairs and out of the front door. Winry followed closely behind him.

Out in the bright sunlight, Edward saw his brother and his sister-in-law coming up the path, and he ran to greet the two of them.

"Al! Mei! It's great to see-"

"Brother! Winry! I've missed you so much!" Alphonse dropped his luggage and threw himself at Edward and Winry for a bear hug. Mei stood to the side awkwardly, holding what looked to be a parcel. She looked relieved when Winry came up to her as well, leaving the brothers to chat.

"So, this is little Trisha?" Winry said to the eighteen-year-old, who nodded happily.

"Yep! Trisha May Elric. Isn't she cute?" Mei said adoringly, referring to the bundle she was carrying. The bundle let out a small chirp in what seemed to be agreement.

Edward and Alphonse had stopped conversing at that point, and Ed was standing stock-still, staring at the wrappings that contained Alphonse's and Mei's pride and joy.

"Is that…?" He asked his brother. Al grinned in reply and Edward took a step closer to Mei, to stare down at the bundle.

In the tightly wrapped pink blanket was a baby, no bigger than a football, with the biggest auburn-colored eyes Edward had ever seen. He stared at the chubby cheeks and the thin layer of dirty-blonde hair poking through the top of the blanket.

'3….2….1…" Everyone else thought simultaneously.

"YOU HAD A BABY?" Edward exploded.

"There it is…" Winry said.

"Here we go…" Alphonse added.

"Uh oh…" said Mei.

"WHEN DID YOU HAVE A BABY? WHY WASN'T I INFORMED? HOW COULD- ALPHONSE!" Edwards' eyes were about the size of a tea saucers.

"Brother! Calm down! We were going to keep it as a surprise, and come and see you after she was born, but she had to be at least two months old before we could take her on a train!" Al practically stammered, trying to placate his older sibling.

Ed looked back at the child, and immediately softened. The baby chirped again, and he could feel himself softening even more. He could deal with Al later.

"Can... Can I hold it?" he asked the somewhat-shy Xingese girl.

"It's a she, not an it. But sure." Mei put the baby into Edwards' arms.

Staring into the baby's eyes, Edward felt a calm like he had never experienced. His niece sighed, her little mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape.

"Trisha Mei, huh?" He said, as if asking the child if that was her name. "I like it."

Al, Winry and Mei visibly relaxed as they saw him become calm, even though Al knew he was going to get it later.

Later that evening, after dinner (quiche, Al's new favorite,) and dessert (Apple pie for Edward and Alphonse, and apricot pie for Mei and Winry) the group sat down to tea and coffee in the lounge room. Al and Ed had gone back down to the train station to pick up the travel-bassinet for Trisha, along with some other gear for them to stay for at least a month. Trisha was nicely settled into Pinako's old room, with Ed and Winry sleeping in Winry's room, and Al and Mei planning to sleep in Ed and Al's spare room.

The four young adults sat in front of the fireplace, sipping their drinks and talking and laughing about the past two years. For example, the way Ling had reacted to finding out about Mei's pregnancy. Being only just eighteen, it was a surprise for the girl to become pregnant so early. Ling was shocked, and had threatened to hang Al up by his toes for a year for sleeping with his little sister. Luckily Lan Fan, upon seeing how happy the couple were, had discouraged it. By discouraged, Al meant that she had threatened to stop dating him. That made Ling behave.

"So," Alphonse said to Ed as the talk turned to the military. "Have you heard about Royai day?"

"Royai day? What the hell is that?" Edward asked. Winry sighed.

"I've told you already, Ed. It's the day where we celebrate Roy and Riza's relationship. As the new Furher, it's sort of a big deal in Central." She explained, with the tone of which an adult would use when explaining something to a three year old.

"What? Why do THEY have a day? That's ridiculous!" Edward snorted. "Why is it this day anyway? That's not fair!"

Mei spoke up this time. "It's because it's the day of their wedding. I can't believe it's been a year since they got married…. And Maes is so cute!"

"Yeah, the Furher's son, right? I knew that one. He's gonna be a real troublemaker when he's older. Anyway, why do Colon- I mean, Furher Sarcasm and Hawkeye have a day?" Ed muttered.

"Because, Ed, the fan girls all love that couple." Al laughed.

"WHAT? WHY? Winry and I make a better couple than that! And we're the stars of the series, there should be a couple day for us!" Edward complained.

"Shut up, Ed. We do have one… it's just not properly sanctioned yet." Winry said to her husband, who looked at her doubtfully.

"Oh, yeah? When?" He asked her.

"Well, duh!" She said, tapping him playfully on the top of the head with her wrench, flattening his antennae momentarily. "It's on the Fifth of November! It's the day of our wedding! And… if you can remember…" She trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, it was the first time I kissed you! I remember now!" He laughed, kissing the top of her nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Al and Mei suddenly excused themselves for bed. The others followed not long after.

After a month of the other Elrics staying in their home, Edward was slightly glad, yet melancholic, to see his brother go. The baby, while cute as a button, and silent during the day, had a real set of lungs on her, and cried all night long. Edward was looking forward to getting a decent night of sleep.

"That's real alchemy." Edward mumbled under his breath as he watched Alphonse, Mei and Trisha leave down the same dirt path, Mei trying not to dirty her robes. Winry heard him, though, and smiled slightly to herself.

A small cat followed the other three down the path. Alphonse laughed, and bent down and picked up Mr. Fluffykins, and they continued down the road.

Winry shifted against him and he started, staring down at his gorgeous wife. He smiled.

"Hey, Ed?" She said, smiling up at him.

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her still.

"You know, you're still an alchemist." She said to him, and took both of his- _flesh_-arms and placed them on her stomach.

"What.." he began, until she smiled at him again, differently to how she had before. More excited, than content.

"Are we…"

_For a prodigy, _Winry thought to herself, _he's rather slow on the uptake._

"Yes, Edward," she told him, "It's our turn."

Edward was lost for words as what she said sunk in. As they did, however, he embraced her tightly, ecstatically.

"Hey, Winry?" He murmured into her ear, and she squirmed lightly, as his breath tickled her.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Edwin Day early, love," he said softly, holding her in his embrace.

**A/N: Yesh, it is very fluffy, and you may need to brush your teeth after all of the sweetness in this fiction. But I hope you like it all the same.**

**|**

**|**

**|  
>V<strong>

**Go on! Review! You know you want to! **


End file.
